RumpleTugger
by MusicalSkies
Summary: Not so normal pairing, isn't it? FOURTH CHAPTER UP!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic.. so please be nice. :) Uh, for Mungo and Rumple's parts.. please just imagine their accent… I can't seem to type it the way the others can. Thank you!!!

=^O.O^=

"TUGGER!"

Etcetera joyfully screamed and then pounced on the Maine Coon.

"Wha-? OOF!"

The Rum Tum Tugger collapsed under the weight of the adoring kitten.

"Tugger! Play with us!! Tugger? Tugger??!"

Etcetera nudged him with her paw. He wasn't responding. He just lay there beneath her. Unmoving.

"Tugger? Are you okay?"

"BOO.", Tugger said with his classic smirk.

"GYAAAH!!!! You really shouldn't scare me like that.. anyway.. Misto's making rainbows again! C'mon!!", she said.

"Alright, alright.. just get off me first, pretty please?", the Maine Coon jokingly said.

=^O.O^=

Skimbleshanks, Jennyanydots, Jellyorum, and Asparagus were watching the whole scene from a short distance.

"He has grown up to be quite a lad, hasn't he?", asked Jennyanydots

"I agree… he's grown up quite handsome too." Jellyorum said with a giggle.

"I don't think Old Deuteronomy would like to hear the two of you talk about his son like that…" Skimbleshanks said with a sniff.

"Aw, look who's jealous." Asparagus jokingly said. Everyone laughed.

"But he sure helped us take care of the kittens… they never seem to run out of energy!", said Jennyanydots.

"And since Mistoffelees have already mastered his magic, the two of them have formed quite an unbeatable and amusing duo.", agreed Skimbleshanks. Obviously proud of his adopted son's accomplishment.

=^O.O^=

"PRESTO!"

A crash was heard and the two notorious cats, Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer came tumbling in.

"I thought you were supposed to make a.. uhh… what's that human thing again?", asked Victoria.

"A coin… yeah. These two weren't really part of my act…", Misto said. Confused.

"But where's the coin?!", Pouncival asked.

"Oh yeah.. it's right here, behind Plato's ear!", Mistoffelees revealed a coin behind an amazed Plato's ear.

This earned praises from the kittens. "Another one! Another one!!"

Tugger approached the twins, who seemed to some out of nowhere.

"So.. where'd you guys come from?", Tugger asked the twins.

Rumpleteazer blushed. She's taken quite a fancy to the Maine Coon.

"We just.. uhm.."

"We got some cans of tuna from the big shop! Quite delicious really." Mungojerrie helped. He knew about Rumpleteazer's liking to Tugger.

"Oh. Well, that's nice. Got to stock up for the snow season, eh?", Tugger said with a comforting smile.

"Oh everlasting cat. AM I IN HEAVEN?!", Rumple thought.

"True, true. Pawprints are quite easily seen in the snow." Mungojerrie said.

"Care to join our little group here? You twins could use some entertainment."

"We'd be glad to!!", Rumple said.. obviously too excited.

"Riight." Tugger said. "Well, c'mon. Sit beside me, not much space left in the middle."

=^O.O^=

Rumple took her place beside the gorgeous maine coon. She stared at his beautiful blue eyes that seemed deeper than the basin her owner washed her in. His mane was perfectly groomed. He was the most perfect tom in the junkyard.

"Amusing, isn't it?", Tugger asked Rumple, interrupting her reverie.

"Huh?", Rumple asked dumbly. She can't seem to catch what he was talking about.

"Look at the kittens." She glanced at the group of kittens whose eyes seemed to be sparkling with laughter. Misto just produced Victoria's crystal collar from a hat. She was shocked to see Misto holding it. Apparently, she didn't notice that it was gone.

"It's amazing how a simple trick can bring so much pleasure to them. You know that trick's simple, Rumple… you just love getting those Woolsworth pearls, don't you?" Tugger traced her necklace with his finger. A smile forming at his lips.

Rumpleteazer blushed furiously.

***  
FIRST CHAPTER! Please review and tell me how I could improve. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

SECOND CHAPTER! Please review…

Oh yeah. MANY THANKS TO **MUSICGAL3**. You don't know how happy you made me! this chapter is for you. Thank you so much!!! hope you enjoy it. :)

=^O.O^=

"Thank you, my dears! You've helped us with these kittens once more.", Jennyanydots gratefully said as she rounded up the kittens.

"It was our pleasure, Jenny. We really don't mind.", Misto said with a smile.

"Well, we better get going. It really isn't safe after midnight. See you Jenny. Bye kits! Sleep tight.", Tugger said with a wink.

"Good night, Tugger!", the kittens said in chorus.

"Tugger, stay with me tonight!!", Etcetera wailed.

The maine coon walked up to the crying little kitten and kissed her on the forehead. Etcetera fainted.

"Oops."

Everyone, with the exception of the little kitten in bliss, laughed.

"I'll take care of that... thank you, Rum Tum Tugger.", Jenny said.

And with that, the duo got out of Jennyanydots' den.

***  
Tugger walked Mistoffelees to his pipe.

"Wow.. what a day!", Tugger said

Misto rolled his eyes. "You were just happy that Rumpleteazer was there."

"I was happy all the kits were there. Hey, you're acting like a jealous queen… trust me, I've had experience in that area. Wait, do you have a problem with Rumple?"

"You were flirting with her the whole time! I saw the looks you were giving her Tugger! Don't act innocent with me."

"What are you talking about? Well, so what if I was? I've pretty much flirted with every queen in the junkyard. And you know it. Well, everyone knows it. So why are you so affected, Misto?"

Misto turned to face Tugger who had a genuine face of bewilderment.

"What if I said that I love you?"

=^O.O^=

Tugger ran to his den, confused.

"What was that about?!", he screamed to no one.

"What was what about?", a voice said.

Munkustrap entered his den.

"How'd you get here, Munk?"

"I was making my rounds. It is after midnight after all. Then you started to scream."

"Oh.. well, you could.. you could go now.. I just.. need some time alone."

"You look pretty pale, Tugger. And you wouldn't scream unless something's bothering you…wait, did you get a queen pregnant?!"

"WHAT?! No!! that's just weird.. Munk. Even for you."

"Well, your reaction to whatever happened to you is much weirder. What's wrong? Would you like me to call dad?"

"No… just let him stay with mom for a while. She just has been reborn after all."

Munkustrap remembered the happiness he saw in Old Deuteronomy's face when Grizabella was reborn.

"I guess you're right. Well, I'll go out to make my rounds now. If you need advise, don't hesitate to tell me."

"Yeah. I will. Thanks Munk.", Tugger said with a smile

"Anytime.", and with that, Munkustrap went out of his brother's den.

=^O.O^=

"So, sis.. had fun today?", asked Mungojerrie teasingly.

"Stop it, Mungo.", Rumpleteazer warned. Then she instantly blushed when she remembered what happened earlier.

Mungojerrie chuckled. "She is such a kit.", he thought.

"Mungo, would it be alright if I go out for a walk?"

"But it's after midnight already! Macavity might do something to you, Rumple.."

"I'll be fine. Besides, Alonzo and Munkustrap are making their rounds. I'll be back soon."

Without another word, Rumpleteazer ran out of their den.

=^O.O^=

The moon was shining pretty bright.. but not bright enough to illuminate the whole junkyard. The Rum Tum Tugger sat on the old truck tire. Desperately trying to organize his thoughts.

A silhouette emerged from the drain pipe.

Tugger prepared to attack the intruder, who was most probably Macavity. He almost pounced on the stranger when the moon shed light on the cat's face.

"Rumpleteazer?"

"Please don't hurt me..", she said, eyes wide.

"It's me. Tugger!"

"Oh.. oh.. thank the everlasting cat. I thought it was Macavity. What are you doing out so late?"

"Uh, just organizing my thoughts.. wait! What are YOU doing here? Wow, Mungo actually let you out.", Tugger said with a laugh.

"Organizing your thoughts? Did something happen?"

Tugger stiffened.

"Well… can you keep a secret? I really need someone right now."

=^O.O^=

"Misto?!!"

"Shh!!"

"Oh right. I'm sorry.. it's just.. surprising."

"I know! I like Misto, but only as a buddy.. get my drift? He's fun to be with, and really understanding. But, a real relationship? Rumple.. what should I do?"

Rumpleteazer looked at Tugger. She never saw him look so confused before. And she was with him! Giving him advise too! This has got to be a dream.

"I'm sorry, Tugger.. no one's ever confessed to me before.", she jokingly said, "But if you really can't accept his love… well, you just have to tell him the truth. Without hurting his feelings, of course."

"I guess you're right… but how do I do that?!"

Rumpelteazer shifted uncomfortably.

"I guess time will only tell."

Tugger leaned on Rumple's shoulder. And as if they have been doing it for a long time, Rumpleteazer wrapped her arms around him. They both looked at the moon, somehow hoping it would give them answers.

=^O.O^=

PLEASE REVIEW! THANK YOU SO MUCH **MUSICGAL3!** You rock!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

WHEE! THIRD CHAPTER'S HERE!

Special thanks to:

**Musicgal3: **thank you! I'm glad you liked it. :D

**.There.:** Of course you like Cats, I'm the one who introduced it to you! Heehee.

**ANDineffable:** thanks! I'm happy you liked my story!

You guys made me very,very happy. Thank you so much! Now.. I give you.. the magical, the marvelous.. THIRD CHAPTER!! ^_^

=^O.O^=

"ARGH!!", A frustrated Mistoffelees screamed, "Why did I even say that?! Me and my big mouth."

"Wow. What a sight. The magical Mr. Mistoffelees… frustrated?", the voice chuckled.

"Who's there? Munkustrap?"

"On the contrary, the "enemy" of all Jellicles, Macavity.", Macavity came closer to Mistoffelees.

"Stay back! Stay back, I'm warning you!!", Misto was preparing to shoot Macavity with a lightning bolt.

"I'm not here to kill."

"Wow. What a sight. The hidden paw… with no evil intentions?", he sneered.

"Ugh.. just listen, okay? I know about your problem with Munk's brother. The Rum Tum Tugger, right?"

Misto blushed. "How'd you know about that?"

"Let's say you guys weren't alone when you confessed."

"Wha-?? Mmphh!!" Macavity silenced Misto with his paw.

"Can you please keep quiet and listen to me?!"

Misto stopped squirming.

"I can help you win his heart."

=^O.O^=

It was almost dawn when Tugger walked Rumpleteazer home.

"I'm so sorry I kept you, Rumple", Tugger apologized.

"No, it's fine! It's always nice to help.", she said with a sincere smile.

As they got to her den, they were greeted by the troubled face of Mungojerrie. Mungo glanced at the two figures walking toward him and his face relaxed.

"Rumple! I'm glad you're safe. You had me worrying all night. Or morning.", Mungojerrie babbled.

"I'm sorry I had you worrying Mungo.", Rumple apologized.

"Uh, I'm the one to blame. I needed Rumple for.. something.", Tugger said with a smile, "I'm really sorry I kept her."

"Uh.. no. that's.. that's fine! At least I know that she was.. uh..safe with you."

"Well, I'm going to let you two sleep now. I'm terribly sorry. Bye Mungo. Bye Rumple.", Tugger said with a wink.

=^O.O^=

"You were with Tugger the whole night?! Did he do anything to you?", Mungo frantically asked his sister.

"What? No! It's just something. And I'm not going to tell you. I'm big enough to keep a secret, right?", she said with a knowing grin.

"Alright, alright. Just get your sleep."

=^O.O^=

"Win his heart? That's weird." Misto said.

"Yeah. Win his heart. You two fall in love, and live happily ever after. Isn't that what you want?"

"Of course. But, how do I know that I should trust you?"

Macavity sighed.

"Sit down beside me and listen to my story about me… and Munkustrap."

end of chapter

=^O.O^=

MACAVITY'S A NICE GUY?! Whaaaaat? Heehee. I just looove plot twists. Heehee. This is totally crazy, isn't it? We'll see how the story unfolds. Thanks for the reviews! I'm sorry this took so long… I can't think of anything last week. Sorry!


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE! :

** HEY GUYS! :) wow. my first author's note. i am author! yay! okay... let's get to the point. :)) **

**i just want to inform you that i might not be able to post chapters for a short period of time. I won't be able to access the internet for a few days. **

**i'm really sorry! please be patient! and believe me, i am determined to finish this story. thank you so much of the reviews.**

**i really jump around the house after i read them. then my grandpa looks at me like, "whuut?". haha! **

**anyway, i just wanted to inform you. thank you so much for the support! thank you thank you thank you!!! *HUGS EVERYONE WHO READ MY FANFICS***

**all the love,**

**MusicalSkies. **


	5. Chapter 4

Alright, here we go… sorry for the delay of this chapter! I really appreciate all you reviews, especially the advise of xXRumpleteazerXx! Thanks so much for the very helpful advise. But I still like the nice reviews though! Makes me feel giggly and jumpy. Heehee! Okay, fourth chapter's up! :)

=^O.O^=

MISTO'S POV. :

I curled up next to Macavity who was sitting on my make-shift bed which composed of soft fluffy things I got from the junkyard a couple of days ago… it was really nice. Soft and fluffly. And it made me dry too! Anyway, back to Macavity… his rough voice startled me.

"I was entering tomhood then. Munkustrap and I were the best of friends. Pretty much like those two toms-kits who are always running around the junkyard.. uh.. Poutypants and Tumbleweed i think..."

I laughed out lound. Poutypants? Tumbleweed? That sounds like Pouncival and Tumblebrutus to me…

"Are you talking about Pouncival and Tumblebrutus?", I asked, still laughing.

"Are those their names? Oh..", his eyebrows met in confusion. The Hidden Paw. Confused. This was getting good.

"Anyway…", he continued, "we were basically the best of friends. You can never see one without the other. It was just a few days before the Jellicle Ball. Our first Jellicle Ball as real toms. Every tom out there was asking a queen out to dance with. Alonzo asked Cassandra… and Admetus asked Bombalurina-"

"WHAT?!", I interupted, " Admetus asked Bomby? Admetus, the shy guy?" I was shocked. Who'd ever thought? Admetus always stayed behind the scenes.. but helped out when he was needed.

He chuckled, "I wouldn't call him shy… he was the Rum Tum Tugger of our generation. But, unlike YOUR Tugger, he was humble. Which is pretty much why he stepped down as Tugger started shaking his hips."

MY Tugger, he emphasized. Tugger…. Just hearing his name and remembering his bright face darken hurt. Why did I have to be such a QUEEN?! I gazed outside and saw that the sun was coming out. I didn't even get to sleep. I waited for Macavity to continue his story, which was apparently supposed to make me… trust him, I guess. I gazed up to him and saw him getting up.

"And a new day has begun. Jennyanydots would be waking up any minute now. You wouldn't want to be seen with the Napoleon of Crime, do you? I better go. I still have some crimes to make.", he said.

"Some crimes to make? That's so cliché."

"Cliché yet true. I'll be back tonight. Keep that rotten Munkustrap off your back, counjouring cat." And without another word, he left.

=^O.O^=

TUGGER'S POV.

The sun was already up as I entered the discarded Fido-house I called home. It smelled strongly like a Pollicle at first, but I asked Misto to get rid of the smell. One spell and I got a new den.

Misto… suddenly all my problems came rushing back. My friend who I've trusted since he was called a Jellicle. He was my first roomie… he lived with me until I moved into the Fido-house. I gave him my old oven den to have his family. Turns out he wanted his family to be me. Seriously, can two toms make a kit? I've never tried that before… but it sounds too freaky to try. I'll take queens over toms anytime. Queens.. ah, Rumple. She was very accomodating last night. Very sweet. I wonder if she's with anyone to the upcoming Jellicle ball? I better ask her… after I get up from my sleep that is.

=^O.O^=

NARRATOR'S POV. =))

Sunlight poured unto the junkyard, disturbing the Rum Tum Tugger from his much needed slumber. He rolled on his back, facing the ceiling of his den. Though drowsy, he can't forget the events that unfolded last night.

Misto's confession.

Rumple's hug.

His heart being torn in two.

What would the king of the junkyard do? Rather… what would the king of the jungle do?

=^O.O^=

King of the jungle?? Whee. I'll be introducing a new character... an OC of emOXprYncez! She writes great stories, so you better read hers! Please review, and many thanks to those who already did.


End file.
